Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to a container grip support that can be used for as a method and apparatus for supporting various drinking containers, such as a bottle, can, cup, jar thermos, baby bottle or sippy cup, in a manner that allows a baby or toddler to self-feed or drink from the container in the natural nursing, feeding and drinking posture.
Description of the Prior Art
The height and angle of a drinking container is important to allow a proper flow of fluid, liquid food or beverage into a child's mouth for consumption. There are various devices that serve as bottle holders, but none that apply as a universal grip unique to multiple drinking containers.
FIGS. 19A and 19B are from the U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,991 to Shomer et al for “Bottle retainer for a baby.” That reference describes a manually bendable strip made from a stainless steel ribbon within a vinyl sheath. The sheath with the stainless steel ribbon within a vinyl sheath. The sheath with the stainless steel ribbon are encased within a casing made from a soft fabric. A central region of the strip is a bottle holder in the shape of an open ended ring. Ends of the ring form tongs that can fit onto a baby's torso. A fabric strip is tied about a junction formed by the bottle holder and the tongs.
Prior art devices for holding a baby bottle in a particular orientation. FIGS. 20A and 20B are from U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,898 to Bradley et al for “Nursing bottle propping apparatus.” That reference describes an apparatus for propping a nursing bottle so that an infant child can drink from the bottle includes a bottle holding portion; and an apparatus mounting portion including at least two mutually diverging first flexible members for abutting the sides of the torso of an infant child to removably secure the apparatus to the child with friction engagement. The first flexible members may each include a skeleton segment of ductile material for bending by hand to conform to and fit against the waist of an individual child. The first flexible members alternatively each include a skeleton segment of resilient material having elastic memory and pre-shaped to lightly resiliently grip the front and sides of the infant waist. The first flexible members may be at least partly covered with high friction material. The high friction material may be non-toxic rubber tubing. The bottle holding portion may include at least two mutually diverging second flexible members for abutting the sides of the nursing bottle to removably secure the nursing bottle in the apparatus. The apparatus may additionally include a ductile and flexible connecting link interconnecting the bottle holding portion and the apparatus mounting portion, for positioning the nursing bottle holding portion, and thereby positioning the bottle, relative to the mouth of the child.
FIG. 21 is from U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,008 to Sirks for “baby bottle holder.” That reference describes a baby feeder having front and rear plate members and a leaf member configured for interconnecting the other two adjacent the midpoint thereof for forming an easel, the front plate member having a pocket in the upper edge thereof configured for receiving a baby bottle. Each of the front and rear plate members and leaf member are provided with the apertures aligned and configured for receiving a single strand of an elastic member which is interlaced through the apertures to provide a hingeable connection between the leaf member and the front and rear plate members, the elastic member also forming a harness for retaining a baby bottle holder in a pocket in a baby feeding position. There is also provided beads at the front and rear of said harness for adjusting tension to accommodate different size lengths and widths of said bottle.